


Jumped - Curtis Sister

by eliniel



Series: Outsiders Requests [8]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Requested from tumblr for a baby curtis sister gets jumped fic.





	Jumped - Curtis Sister

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

I ran down the sidewalk hoping to find an open store, a bar, anything.

The asshole following me wasn’t letting up and it was really freaking me out. Sure, I could go home to the protective, open arms of my three older brothers, but I didn’t want to let this jerk know where I live and come back at a time when no one else was home.

Plus, if I went home now with someone on my tail, Darry would never let me out alone again. 

But, this was getting hopeless and I was running out of options. 

I thought about flinging myself into an alleyway and hiding behind a dumpster, but that seemed too obvious. 

_Ugh. I’ll just have to deal with the consequences._

I turned down the street, my stalker hot on my trail, and coming up behind me quick. It dawned on me that I wouldn’t make it far enough down the street, and it was dark enough that he’d easily get away with whatever he was planning, especially in this neighborhood. 

When he’d finally grabbed me, I spun around and hit his chin with my fist. 

A move I’d learned from Dallas Winston, before he’d passed. God rest his troubled soul. 

The bones in my knuckles vibrated upon impact and I shook out the pain in my hand. The thief was momentarily stunned, but not long enough for me to run.

“Oh, now you’ve done it, you little bitch,” he said once he’d recovered, his low voice mean and angry. 

I wonder if he knew he was jumping a thirteen-year-old. I wonder if he even cared, honestly. 

I turned to run, but he caught the sleeve of my denim jacket and pulled me back. I let it slide off my shoulder and tried to slip out of it entirely, but the man was too fast for me and grabbed ahold on my wrist. 

“You fuck with me, you’ll have to deal with the Curtis gang,” I said, trying to keep my voice steady, but I’m sure there was a hint of fear in it. He chuckled.

“Oh yeah, I’m shakin’ in my boots, honey,” he retorted. He threw my jacket to the ground and pulled me back against him. “See, I was just gonna take your money and maybe your earrings, but now I gotta teach you a lesson for hittin’ me.”

_Ah, shit._

I reached up and elbowed him in the side and took off down the street. I was aiming for the stomach, but, well, ya know. Not everything always goes as planned.

He caught up to me when I was just a few doors down. I saw my own house- the front door was open, thank God- before I was suddenly jerked backwards and given a stinging slap across the cheek.

“Be a good girl and hold still,” my stalker said, warning in his tone. 

“Darry!” I screamed, instead. “Dar-” He clapped a hand over my mouth.

“Shut the fuck up.”

I looked up at him, his face hidden in shadow. 

And then I heard it. The familiar bang of the screen door against the door frame. We were always telling the boys not to slam the door, but this time it was my saving grace. I smiled, knowing it was all over for this asshole, now. 

Ponyboy was the fastest, of course. He flew in and tackled the guy. He released me, but I wobbled from the impact. Soda was there in an instant to steady me, then joined Pony. 

Darry came up and grabbed me by the shoulders. 

“You okay, kid?”

“Yeah,” I sighed, relief flooding over every inch of my body. “Yeah- he got me good on the face, though.” 

My oldest brother crossed his arms over his chest, making sure his muscles bulged through his t-shirt, and turned towards the other two, holding the thief between them. 

“Got him good?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Pony answered. Darry turned his head towards me again.

“Go on home,” he ordered. “You ain’t gonna wanna see this.” 

I didn’t want to. I definitely did want to see this, but I figured I may as well listen to him. It might get me a better chance of not needing an escort everytime I left the house. So, I turned and started heading home. 

“I’ll teach you to fuck with my little sister.”

I walked up the porch steps to the sound of that jackass getting the shit beat out of him. And what a great sound that was.


End file.
